El Doctor necesita un doctor
by CharlieJhonson
Summary: El Doctor necesita que lo atienda un doctor que sí haya asistído a una escuela de medicina. Final de los episodios "Cold War" y "Traveling All-Stars" respectivamente.


El Doctor intentaba por todos los medios posibles manejar la TARDIS con una sola mano, lo cual era bastante complicado considerando que debía usar su mano sana para evitar caerse con las turbulencias del viaje espacio-temporal. Era Clara quien estaba realizando la mayor parte del trabajo de manejar la TARDIS siguiendo las para nada convencionales instrucciones del Gallifreyano.

Todo comenzó porque el sistema de desplazamiento ante acción hostil de la TARDIS había desplazado a la cabina de policía hasta un terreno cercano a la base antártica Orcadas. En el polo sur. Tuvieron que viajar en avión desde el polo norte y luego abordar dos barcos para llegar hasta el punto donde había aterrizado la TARDIS.

Después de caminar sobre la nieve durante media hora, ambos pudieron ver a la maquina del tiempo estacionada en medio de un páramo helado y cubierta de nieve. Cuando por fin llegó hasta su TARDIS, el Doctor se resbaló en una superficie de hielo compacto mientras intentaba abrir la puerta; Al caerse, el Doctor se lastimó su mano izquierda.

Caminando con más cuidado que el propio Doctor, fue Clara quién lo ayudó a pararse y a ingresar al interior de la cabina azul. Ya en el interior de la TARDIS, fue el mismo Doctor quien comenzó a examinar con interés su propia mano y, al ver que se hinchaba a una velocidad alarmante, decidió que necesitaba visitar a un doctor (uno que sí se hubiese titulado en una escuela de medicina)

Y por ese motivo, tanto Clara como el Doctor tuvieron que manjerar juntos (y de paso aterrizar) a la TARDIS.

Tal vez eran ideas de Clara, pero la TARDIS no parecía muy feliz de que ella hubiese manejado sus controles parte del trayecto. Así que fue Clara quién, apresuradamente, abrió la puerta de la cabina de policía ya que por insólito que pareciera, ella temía alguna extraña represalia de índole temporal en su contra.

-Doctor, repíteme nuevamente, ¿A dónde exactamente querías ir para recibir atención médica?- Preguntó al abirir la puerta y mirar el pintorezco paisaje.

-Hospital GreatOrmond Street de Londres- Respondió el Doctor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sujetándose la mano herida con su mano derecha. Al llegar junto a Clara, miró por sobre el hombro de la chica y se sorprendió al ver el pequeño pueblito.

-Definitivamente no estamos en Londres- Comentó el Doctor. Clara giró su cabeza para verlo y lo miró a los ojos mientras elevaba una de sus cejas.

-Así que este pueblito no es Londres, no me digas...- Comentó mientras hacía una mueca con su boca. Parecía que la chica se contenía para no sacarle la lengua. El Doctor pensó, una vez más, que Clara si bien era todo un misterio, era un misterio muy divertido.

-...Entonces, creo que ya es hora que averiguemos en qué lugar nos encontramos.- Terminó de decir Clara mientras salía de la TARDIS y mantenía la puerta abierta para que el Doctor cruzara. -Vamos Doctor, tal vez haya un doctor que pueda atenderte en el pueblo.-

El Doctor la miró, sonrió y la saludó con la mano herida haciendo la seña de los boyscouts mientras se llevaba los tres dedos hasta su frente, saludo que hizo que hiciera una mueca de dolor. Comenzó a seguir a su amiga mientras maldecía internamente en gallifreyano su mala suerte con el hielo.

Un letrero les indicó que se encontraban en el pueblito de "Colorado Springs". Al salir de la TARDIS, ambos se dieron cuenta que habían aterrizado al lado de una barbería.

-Claramente nos encontramos en algún lugar del medio oeste americano y, a juzgar por los vestidos de las mujeres del lugar, estamos en la segunda mitad del siglo XIX... - Comenzó a decir el Doctor mientras se agachaba con cuidado y recogía un poco de tierra. La examinó con su mano sana y hasta la probó con la punta de la lengua ante la mirada extrañada de Clara. -...Tal vez estamos en 1870 o 1872, no estoy muy seguro- Terminó por concluir el Doctor.

Comenzaron a caminar por la avenida principal del pueblo, y ambos eran concientes que Clara atraía muchas miradas por lo corto de su vestido. El Doctor volvió a sonreir al ver que a Clara aquello ni siquiera le preocupaba. La chica simplemente ignoró todas las miradas sorprendidas y detuvo a la persona más próxima a ella, un indio.

-Hola, mi nombre es Clara, ¿Usted sabe si hay un doctor en este pueblo?- Preguntó la chica mientras señalaba la mano izquierda del Doctor, la cual parecía más hinchada y ahora también tenía un gran moretón.

Danza de Nubes la miró extrañado. Desde el acento de esa chica hasta su vestimenta eran atípicos. Si los espíritus le hubiese avisado que conocería a una chica como aquella ese día, habría pensado que los espíritus iban a la cantina a beber cerveza por las noches.

-Ao- Saludó Danza de Nubes.

-Ao, Ao- Saludó el Doctor mientras miraba significativamente a Clara para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Ao- Terminó deciendo Clara.

-Ao, Yo soy el Doctor y Clara es obviamente Clara, ¿Cual es tu nombre?- Preguntó el Doctor mientras extendía su mano buena para estrecharla con la del indio.

Danza de Nubes miró fijamente la mano extendida del que se hacía llamar a sí mismo Doctor, y a pesar de que seguía encontrando algo extraña aquella costumbre, ya estaba familiarizado con ella por todas las veces que se había saludado de esa manera con su amigo Sully, así que extendió su mano y la estrechó con la del forastero.

Al alzar la vista, sin dejar de estrecharse las manos, vio algo que muy pocas veces había observado en un hombre blanco. Aquel "Doctor" estaba sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano de un indio, pero aquella no era una simple sonrisa, o una sonrisa de alegría como las que podía ver en el rostro de Sully cuando ambos se saludaban, ese hombre blanco tenía la sonrisa mas boba y radiante que jamás había visto, era como si fuese extremadamente feliz por el simple hecho de estar estrechándole la mano a él. Y algo le dijo en su interior que podía confiar en aquel hombre. Bien podría ser el espíritu de su padre guiándolo, bien podría ser el espíritu de Ave de Nieve riéndose de la extraña situación.

-Mi nombre es Danza de Nubes- Se presentó mientras dejaba de estrecharle la mano al extraño hombre blanco. -Y en este pueblo esta la clínica de doctor Mike. Síganme, yo los llevaré. - Terminó de decir mientras señalaba la dirección de la clínica, la cual estaba justo detrás de donde el Doctor y Clara estaban parados.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la clínica, esta estaba cerrada, pero había un cartel que decía "Llamar al doctor".

-¡DOCTOR! ¡DOCTOR! ¡DOCTOR!- Comenzó a gritar el Doctor.

-Ahí dice "Llamar al doctor" no "Gritar al doctor"- Comentó Clara.

-Siempre quise gritar "doctor"- Reconoció el Doctor feliz mientras se movía de un lado a otro intentando espiar por las ventanas las cuales tenías las cortinas ceradas. Clara rodó los ojos.

Danza de Nubes comezó a reírse y optó por golpear la puerta. Un par de minutos más tarde fue Sully quien abrió.

-Ao Sully. Me encontré con estos forasteros en el pueblo y uno de ellos necesita que doctor Mike le examine la mano-

Sully vestía ropas de indio y aún usaba parte de lo que podía identificarse como un antiguo uniforme de béisball, aunque estando en el pasado, Clara supuso que el uniforme era nuevo.

-Por favor pasen; doctor Quinn bajará enseguida. Está en el segundo piso revisando nuevamente el brazo de Matthew-

Clara, el Doctor y Danza de Nubes entraron en la clínica.

Al entrar, el Doctor se acercó a Sully y besó sus dos mejillas. Sully quedó un poco sorprendido por el saludo.

Danza de Nubes se acercó a Sully y le susurró -El de la mano lastimada dice que es doctor-

-¿Un doctor que necesita de otro doctor? Esto le gustará a Michaela- Le contestó en voz baja Sully a Danza de Nubes y ambos sonrieron.

Michaela Quinn bajó las escaleras con su elegancia característica y vió a los dos forasteros. Claramente uno de ellos era un paciente por el estado de su mano. Ella también estaba usando el mismo uniforme de Béisball que Sully.

-Buenas tardes. Yo soy el doctor. Mi nombre es Michaela Quinn. Un placer.- Saludó la doctora con propiedad. El Doctor se acercó a ella y beso sus dos mejillas también. Si no lo hubiese saludado a él mismo de la misma manera, Sully le habría pedido al forastero que se comportara delante de su esposa.

-¡Oh, fantástico! Mira Clara, ¡Ella es mujer y es doctor!- Exclamó admirado el Doctor.

-Tiene razón, soy mujer y soy doctor- Comentó doctor Mike mientras miraba sorprendida a Sully. Él y Danza de Nubes estaban haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa.

-Debe ser una de las primeras mujeres graduadas en medicina en américa que ejercieron la profesión- Comentó el Doctor, facinado, mientras giraba lentamente al rededor Michaela, mientras observaba atentamente su cara. -Pero definitivamente usted no nació en este pueblo. Tal vez en Nueva York o Boston- Concluyó el Doctor mientras doctor Quinn, Sully y Danza de Nubes se miraban asombrados.

-Mi nombre es Clara y el de la mano lastimada es el Doctor- Comentó Clara, haciendo que las tres personas que antes se miraban asombradas entre sí ahora la miraran a ella con cara de asombro.

-¿Doctor who?- Preguntó doctor Quinn mientras caminaba en dirección hacia el Doctor.

-Solo Doctor- Contestó el Gallifreyano.

-¿Y dónde estudio medicina Doctor?- Preguntó con curiosidad mientras tomaba la mano lastimada entre las suyas y comenzaba a examinarla.

-En realidad el no estudió medicina- Respondio Clara.

-Entonces es un Doctor que no es doctor- Comentó Sully y Clara afirmó con su cabeza.

-¿Siente dolor y hormigueo en la mano?- Preguntó la Michaela mientras seguía examinando la mano.

-Si- contestó el Doctor mientras hacía una mueca de dolor cuando Michaela tocaba con sus dedos la muñeca de él, sin dudas examinando sus huesos carpianos.

-Tiene una luxación en la articulación metacarpo-falángica del dedo meñique y también veo un desgarro parcial leve del tejido del ligamento. Tendré que volver a poner la articulación a su posición normal en el dedo meñique y tendrá que tener la mano inmovilizada al menos unas 4 semanas- Concluyó doctor Mike mientras el Doctor la miraba y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa. Michaela se preguntó internamente si el forastero tenía alguna lesión cerebral producto de la caída. Nadie podía sonreír de esa manera, tan libre de preocupaciones sin estar sufriendo una conmoción cerebral.

Decidiendo que descartaría una posible conmoción cerebral, tomó una vela cercana, la encendió y la acercó a los ojos del Doctor, examinándolo. No encontró señales de hemorragias oculares o desviación de la vista.

-Cuenteme como sufrió el accidente, parece una lesión antigua, de al menos 2 semanas- Solicitó Michaela. Al menos ya sabía que el forastero se acordaba de su nombre. O el nombre que creía que tenía. Era sospechoso que pidiera que solo lo llamaran Doctor. Tal vez ellos eran forajidos y por eso no daban sus nombres verdaderos. Internamente Michaela se alegró que Colleen y Brian estuvieran hacíendole compañía a Matthew en el segundo piso de la clínica aunque, que ambos forasteros fuesen posiblemente forajidos no era motivo para que uno de ellos no recibiera atención médica.

-Me caí en el hielo- Respondió el Doctor. Clara lo miró sorprendida, porque el Doctor estaba otorgando demasiada información sobre la caída y también porque ella sabía que la lesión de la mano no tenía más de un par de horas desde que se produjo.

-Es verano- Mencionó Danza de Nubes.

-No me caí en este pueblo- Contestó el Doctor.

-¿Entonces donde se cayó usted? ¿En el polo norte?- Preguntó Sully mientras fruncía el ceño. Aquello era sospechoso. Tal vez ambos forasteros eran forajidos y por eso estaban mintiendo. Pero sabía que si eran o no forajidos Michaela igual les iba brindar atención médica.

-Fue en el polo sur, pero ... - Comenzó a explicar el Doctor, pero paró cuando Clara le pegó con su codo en las costillas. El Doctor comprendió que estaba dando demasiada información y se calló. Si Clara se sorprendió de que por una vez del Doctor se callara al estar dando una de sus explicaciones, no mostró indicio de aquello. Lo que sí noto el Doctor en Clara, es que la chica estaba deseando irse de la clínica desde el momento en que aquella personas comenzaron a realizar preguntas. Tal vez ella tenía razón y eran demasiadas preguntas.

-Mi amigo se pegó en la cabeza- Explicó Clara. Todos los presentes sabía que estaba mientiendo, incluídos todos los espíritus guías de Danza de Nubes.

-No veo señales de que se haya golpeado la cabeza producto de una caída- Comentó Michaela mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cabeza del Doctor y la examinaba.

-Yo le pegué en la cabeza... Con un palo. Hace muchos años atrás. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo- Intentó justificar Clara. La chica ni squiera se avergonzó cuando el Doctor la miró con reproche.

-Ya es hora que cure esta mano para luego inmovilizarla. Pero va a doler- Dijo doctor Mike. -Eso espero- Respondió Clara en voz baja.

Michaela tomó el dedo del Doctor entre sus manos y al tirar de él lo volvió a su posición original. El Doctor soltó un grito y Michaela procedió a inmovilizar el dedo poniendo una tabilla de madera en él y sujetándola con unos vendajes.

-Muchas gracias doctor Quinn- Agradeció el Doctor.

-¿Cuanto le debemos?- Preguntó Clara. Estaba deseando irse de la clínica. Esas personas podían averiguar que el Doctor era un alienígena y temía que el doctor quisiera disexionarlo y eso sería un retraso para que ella volviera a casa para seguir con su trabajo de niñera. En algún punto del espacio-tiempo su día libre estaba terminando.

-Dos dólares- Respondió Michaela mientras guardaba su intrumental médico y de paso apagaba la vela que había usado para examinar la vista del Doctor.

Clara, agradeciendo el tener tanto libras esterlinas como dólares introdujo su mano en su pequeño bolso rojo y sacó un billete. -Solo tengo un billete de 10 dólares-

-Eso es mucho dinero, no puedo aceptarlo- Respondió Michaela. Sully ahora estaba convencido de que aquellas personas eran forajidos.

-Por favor, acépte el dinero- Dijo el Doctor tomando el billete de Clara y poniéndolo en la mano de Michaela. -Y ahora debemos irnos. Debo llevar a Clara a su casa antes que los niños a los cuales cuida provoquen un incendio.-

Iba a aclarar que el único incendio que podía suceder es aquella casa era cuando ella misma quemaba los suffles que intentaba cocinar. Pero como le molestaba no poseer las cualidades culianrias de su madre, Clara guardó silencio.

-Fue extraordinario conocerlos- Se despidió el Doctor y tomando la mano de Clara se apresuró a salir de la clínica. Clara apenas y tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta.

-Creo que eran forajidos- Sentenció Sully.

-Yo también lo creo- Respondió Michaela.

-Eran forasteros extraños, pero algo me dice que eran buenas personas- Añadió Danza de Nubes.

-Miren esto. Que curioso. Esta billete es distinto. Es verde y tiene el retrato de Alexander Hamilton en el- Comentó Michaela mientras examinaba el dinero.

-Entonces, ¿Eran falsificadores forajidos?- Preguntó Danza de Nubes.

-Eran los peores falsificadores forajidos de la historia. - Respondió Michaela. Los tres comenzaron a reír y optaron por subir al segundo piso para visitar a Matthew. Total, no era la primera vez que Michaela atendía gratis a un paciente que lo necesitara.

Cuando por fin Clara y el Doctor ingresaron en la TARDIS, Clara le impidió el paso al Doctor para que llegara hasta los controles. Tenía algunas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas.

-¿Por qué doctor Quinn dijo que tu lesión tenía al menos dos semanas? Te caíste hace solo unas horas atrás-

-Mi proceso curativo es más rápido que el de los humanos. Por esa razón luce como si hubiese ocurrido hace dos semanas atrás. Solo necesitaré tener inmovilizado dedo unas cuantas horas más y estaré como nuevo- Respondió el Doctor mientras se movía de derecha a izquiera y viceversa, intentando llegar hasta los controles de la TARDIS, pero Clara se movía junto con él sin permitirle pasar.

-¿Tienes la misma cantidad de huesos que los humanos? Cuando ella estaba examinando tu mano pensé que diría que te faltaban huesos en la mano o que te sobraban.-

-Tenemos la misma cantidad de huesos tu y yo. Lo que yo tengo son dos corazones y tu solo tienes uno- Respondió el Doctor mientras rodeaba los controles de la TARDIS. Clara lo siguió y volvió a impedirle el paso.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que los humanos se parecen fisiológicamente a los alienígenas de tu especie?-

-No, no, no, no...los humanos son los que se parecen a nosotros porque nosotros estábamos primero y... - comenzó a decir rápidamente el Doctor, pero luego reflexionó lo que había dicho Clara y añadió -¿Por qué crees que ustedes son los que se parecen a nosotros y no al revés?-

-Tu pareces mas viejo que nosotros- Respondió simplemente -Última pregunta. ¿Por qué si sanas más rápido que los humanos necesitabas un doctor real, ya sabes, uno que haya estudiado medicina?-

-Porque tenía que volver a poner la articulación en su lugar antes que terminara de sanar la mano y para eso necesitaba ocupar ambas manos y no podía ocupar ambas manos. Además me dolía. Y no puedes negar que fue interesante venir hasta este pueblito.-

Clara sonrió y le permitió al Doctor llegar hasta los controles de la TARDIS. Ya era hora de que ellos regresaran a Londres.

Notas de la autora:

1) No traduje Doctor Who porque ese es el nombre de la serie.

2) Intenté por todos los medios no usar la palabra "Doctora" (aunque sí lo usé una vez) ya que en inglés a Michaela Quinn se le dice "Doctor Quinn" o "Doctor Mike" indistintamente, razón por la cual muchas personas creen que es un doctor hombre. Es parte del canon de la serie y quise mantenerlo, intentando redactar de la manera más fluida posible para mantener la semántica de los diálogos.


End file.
